


To Youth and Love!

by youthofpandas



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Marianne is a soft lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youthofpandas/pseuds/youthofpandas
Summary: Marianne approaches Hilda with a question, but is too nervous to talk. Hilda encourages her to talk because she would do anything to spend more time with MarianneIt’s soft lesbians being soft. It’s cute, it’s fluffy, it’s gay.





	To Youth and Love!

“H-Hi,” Marianne forced out, clearly trembling, “I— Oh I’m sorry I’m going to leave. I’m so sorry.”

“Woah, wait,” Hilda said, “It’s alright, what were you going to say?”

“Oh really it—it was nothing,” she said, absentmindedly picking at the skin of her hands.

Hilda pursed her lips. It wasn’t rare to have someone approach her at lunch, but it was normally boys trying to ask her out. Having Marianne, the school self assigned outcast, come up to talk to her was one of the weirder things that had ever happened.

“Marianne,” she said, making the girl jump despite the gentle tone Hilda had used, “Why don’t you sit down? I’d like to talk to you, it’s been a while.”

“Oh! Oh… yes. Okay. It has been a while since the last time we had a project together,” she said. She sat down at the edge of the table bench, almost hanging off even though there was plenty of free space for her.

“Do you want to scoot over? I don’t bite,” Hilda joked as she patted the space next to her.

“O-Okay,” she said with a small smile, “Thank you.”

“It’s not a problem! I like hanging with you, you know,” Hilda said, cherishing the smile and the sudden blush that sprung up on her cheeks.

“You’re incredibly nice to me… Thank you.”

“Oh, come on! You’re a lovely person and a great partner for projects!” Hilda chirped.

“There are other, smarter, nicer people than me though… you used to work with them.” Under the table she was back to picking at her fingers.

“But they’re not you!” Hilda said with a bright smile, “I like working with you, Marianne!”

“O-oh,” she stammered out, face going red.

“And it makes me feel bad, seeing everyone avoid picking partners with you,” she said, “They really don’t know what they’re missing, huh?”

“T-Thank you…” Marianne muttered.

“What were you going to talk to me about by the way?”

“Oh! Right, yes! I was going to ask if you wanted to volunteer at the animal shelter with me this weekend,” she said, “I know you don’t like work but… I thought you might not feel like playing with animals was work. They’ve been very low on staff and they just got a new litter of kittens and they need to be handled so they don’t become feral and I can do all the work like filling food bowls and cleaning cages I just wanted you might want to I don’t know why I asked I’m so so—”

“Woah! Calm down there!” Hilda interrupted.

“I’m sorry!” She brought up her hands to tug at her loose hair strands.

“No! No, no it’s okay,” she giggled, grabbing Marianne’s hands, “It was cute seeing you be so passionate about something!”

“Oh… thank you. So— Does that mean you want to do it?”

“Marianne?” Hilda asked, playing with the girls hands.

“Y-Yes?”

“As long as I get to be with you I won’t mind helping out.”

“Oh, Hilda, I— Thank you… I—I. You’re so kind to me.”

“Hehe, that’s… Well I might as well tell the truth because I don’t like lying to you! It’s because I love you, silly!” Hilda said.

“Oh! You— Oh my, I— I love you too…” Marianne said, squeezing Hilda’s hand.

Hilda pressed a gentle kiss to the other’s cheek. The two shared a small smile as the end of lunch bell rang.

**Author's Note:**

> One day I’ll figure out how to end a fic.... also hi server folk as I know y’all’re gonna be the majority of the views.... ily


End file.
